brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Worker Boss Deven
Worker Boss Deven is a construction worker who has been in the construction business for ages. He started out in Cragonos Mines, but was eventually promoted to a Worker Boss and assigned to the construction of Tinbell Tower. He specializes in Fighting-type Pokémon. History Deven first appeared at the very end of Upper Cragonos Mines as just an ordinary construction worker. At that time, Anthian City was under construction, thus he was there to block off the exit to Cragonos Peak for the airship pier. He requested a battle with the player to pass time, and he was available for rematches. In fact, he was one of the best hotspot for training Physical Attack of player's Pokémon during the time he remained there. Later on when Anthian City opened, he "mysteriously" vanished. It has been revealed months later that Deven's "disappearance" was actually due to his promotion for Worker Boss. He has taken over the project of Tinbell Tower, which has been under construction for 2 years, and is now the supervisor. He is impressed that player made it all the way to Tinbell Tower's roof and reached him. He wants to reward the player with a special prize — yet, instead of directly giving it to the player, he wants the player to fight for it. In this rematch, he has a full and drastically stronger party of Pokémon, with his last Pokémon wielding the power of Mega Evolution for the first time out of Gym Leaders' rosters! After Deven is defeated once more, he rewards the player with a Baby Pokémon named Tyrogue. When reaching Lv. 20 or above, this male-only Pokémon can evolve into Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan or Hitmontop, depending on its Physical Attack and Defense stats upon triggering evolution. Deven then invites the player to visit Tinbell Tower again when the construction is finished. Personality Deven is shown to love Pokémon battles in his first appearance. He wanted to pass the time with constant battles during the time in Cragonos Mines. Not much else of his personality was revealed before his disappearance. Deven returns with a calm and authoritative personality when the player finds him again on Tinbell Tower, making it easy to see that quite frankly he is the supervisor of Tinbell Tower project. He is also very serious about his commitment to the construction field of work. His colleagues commented that he can be rather strict and harsh because of how serious he is. Dialogue Click to view all dialogues of Worker Boss Deven. Cragonos Mines "This is as far as you can travel for now. You'll have to wait for the next adventure update to advance. Let's have a battle to pass the time." * After defeating Deven: "Time well spent...... or was it?" * If talked to before Anthian City update: "When the update including the 4th gym is made, the road ahead will be opened." Tinbell Tower "Oh, what do we have here? A young trainer has made it all the way up the tower to see me? Well, I'm impressed. It's not every day that we get young visitors here at Tinbell Tower. I'm Deven, the boss on site. I oversee the construction of the tower. I've been in the construction business for ages. I first started construction back in the Cragonos Mines, and now I'm here. '' This tower is going to be a large hotel for those visiting Roria from far away. Its name, however, was created to honour the iconic towers from the Johto region. Located next to a popular port and tour destination, the tower is sure to get many people to stay in it. Now, since you are a trainer, I'd like to reward you with a special prize. I cannot simply give it to you, though. I want you to battle me for it. Only if you beat me in battle will I give you this special prize. What do you say? A trainer like yourself surely wouldn't refuse this opportunity."'' * After defeating Deven: "You're pretty strong, ya know." "We could use someone with your strength on my construction team. Maybe someday when you're older you can look us up? Anyways, I'm sure a young trainer like yourself has lots of other things on their mind right now. Before I mentioned a special prize. I'd like you to take with you a very special Pokémon. Its name is Tyrogue. I came across this Pokémon in one my trips once and have been looking for someone to take care of it. I'm sure Tyrogue would love to accompany you on your adventures. You take him? Well that's just wonderful! Here you go now, Tyrogue is all yours." (Gives player Tyrogue) "Tyrogue is a very peculiar breed of Pokémon that has the ability to evolve into on of several other Pokémon. I'll be interested to see what becomes of your Tyrogue as you level him up. Thank you again for that wonderful battle. Be sure and check out the tower when it's complete. You'll love it." Battles |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- Gift Warning:' Players can only receive the following Pokémon '''once'. Requires defeating Worker Boss Deven. '''Save before fighting him. Trivia * As a Worker Boss, Deven resembles Karate King Kiyo. Both are leaders of training facilities specializing in Fighting-type Pokémon, while in Pokémon Heart Gold and Soul Silver, Kiyo gave the player Tyrogue as well upon defeat in Mt. Mortar, Johto. * Deven is the first trainer to have the same name as a trainer encountered in earlier routes, sharing his name with Schoolboy Deven on Route 8. In later updates, the Schoolboy's name is changed to Dexter. * The VS Boss Deven music, which is also used for some of the Gym Battles in this game, comes from GlitchxCity's remix of the Hoenn Gym Leader battle theme in Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. ** This marks Deven to be the second Trainer in-game to use a Gym Leader battle music despite not being a Gym Leader, the first one being Professor Cypress. D D